From Another Perspective
by Booshea831
Summary: This is about the four major Decepticons in TF:A and a look at why they are the way they are. Possible OOCness, but I hope not. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So guess who's obsessed with Transformers: Animated again? This girl. And for some reason, I got the urge to write about the Decepticons, and how maybe they're not so bad. So these are just quick little one-shots about the main four: Megatron, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Starscream.**

 **First up is Megatron. Sorry if he seemed OOC in the way I wrote him, and I know some of the parts of the Great War I glaze over are probably not correct at all, but I was on a role writing this, so just squint really hard, and overlook anything that's not right. Okay? :)**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers Animated is not mine. If it was, Prowl wouldn't have... I can't say it. It's too sad. But you know what I mean.**

 **Enjoy!**

As the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron had dealt with defeat many times. And it wasn't anything to be ashamed of, because sometimes the Autobots were stronger, or more prepared, or had more fire power. He wasn't perfect. Sometimes he made a wrong call in battle. Sometimes he messed up and took a hit. He was humble in that regard.

The problem was, Megatron knew his faults. He'd grown up in a Cybertron already riddled with discontent, and had just been the one needed to bring the discontented together. And maybe it had been poor judgement to fight first, talk later, but by then it was too late and the battle had begun, and what kind of leader would he be to take a step back and say "oops, my bad?" He wouldn't even be a leader, if that were the case.

So Megatron knew his faults, and he knew he wasn't perfect, and he knew he made mistakes and screw ups, and sometimes they were really bad. Irreversibly bad. But that in itself wasn't the problem. The problem was that even though, in the dark of night during recharge, or the other brief times he had peace and quiet, he could admit this to himself, outwardly, his pride wouldn't let him. Outwardly, he was the fearless, ruthless, murder-driven leader of the Decepticons who didn't care if he sent his followers to their deaths, and ate misbehaving sparklings. (Which was a lie, and thoroughly ridiculous. Why would he ever do that?)

But truthfully, there were many that called him a great leader, because that's what he was. During the war, no one but his Decepticons saw him for the leader he was, trying to keep morale up while protecting the femmes and sparklings swept up in his side of the war. No one ever talked of that Megatron, because there were none online now who could remember, or else were too scared to say so.

But if there had been some transformer, any transformer, who talked about that Megatron, then he wasn't all that different from Ultra Magnus. His troops had also suffered, just as much as the Autobots. His mechs had had to deal with wondering if their families were alright. They also watched their homes burn to the ground, and comrades fall.

And yes, maybe sometimes, Megatron was a fearless, ruthless, murder-driven warlord. He had blown that 'bots head off that one time, as an accident, and then it was just easier to aim for the head. One shot was easier than multiple, and also less messy and less painful (he would imagine).

But he wasn't always that way. There were times when he walked through the camp of his 'cons after a very difficult battle, and helped to tend to the wounded, and gave encouraging words and praise, because these mechs were risking their lives to stand by him, and help him.

And if you caught him in a good mood, maybe he'd be talking to the femmes who had lost bondmates, expressing his sorrow at their loss. Or else he'd send someone else to do it, when he didn't think he could deliver such awful news without doing so in anger. Unfortunately, there was no one online who remembered the way he would interact with the sparklings, telling them stories and bringing them energon treats. And even if someone had gone around shouting it, no one would believe it. Because that wasn't the Megatron they knew.

But that was the problem. They didn't know him, not at all. They had lost the war against the Autobots, and his pride wouldn't have him surrender peaceably, because you know what? The Autobots weren't as goodie-goodie as they appeared. They had won the war, and the history videos all said it was due to the leadership of Ultra Magnus and the brave Autobot soldiers who did what they had to.

But what exactly did they have to do? Hmm? Well, they certainly left it up to imagination, but Megatron had been there. Had stood, helpless and horror-struck, as the Autobots "last defense," Omega Supreme, lay waste to his Decepticons. Not just the mechs, either. Built to end the Great War, this monster destroyed his army and their families, because he hadn't been programmed to know it was wrong, or unethical. He found this out much later, but it didn't make it any better when he was watching it unfold before his very optics, the mass destruction of those he had led and helped.

So when asked to peacefully surrender, he wondered if it was a cruel joke. How could they possibly ask him to peacefully surrender after they completely destroyed his army and supporters without so much as a flinch out of mercy?

Instead, he had blasted every last Autobot away from him and then blasted that damn Omega Supreme practically to the brink of offlining, before retreating to the last ship they had, with his only survivors. And that wasn't much.

After that, even his Decepticons would say he was their fearless, ruthless, murder-driven leader. He killed any Autobot he saw without mercy because they damn well didn't show any to his Decepticons. He didn't commune with his remaining officers. He ignored them except to give them commands, and even then he spoke harshly, and very little.

All they had wanted was for their views to be heard. When that seemed impossible, they fought to have them heard. When that didn't work, he had convinced himself that getting the AllSpark, the giver of life, even a little bit of it, would be enough for them to start over somewhere else, on some distant planet in a galaxy far, far away from Cybertron. He had once hoped for a peaceful resolution, but the Autobots had seen to it that any thought of peace or mercy was wiped from his processor. They wouldn't show mercy? Fine, neither would he. And may the sparks of those he had lost forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think Blitzwing might be my favorite character after Prowl. I feel a little bad for him, and it occurred to me when I decided to continue after Megatron, that Blitzwing probably didn't appreciate being treated like he's crazy, because he's really only crazy one-third of the time, right? So this is Blitzwing's chapter. I kinda made Blitzwing himself his own personality, overshadowed by Cold, Angry, and Crazy.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? It makes it so much more painful to admit it more than once. TFA isn't mine.

Enjoy!

Whenever Blackarachnia spoke of how much she hated her organic half, and bemoaned her self loathing, Blitzwing wanted to hit her. Until Crazy took over, and then he wanted to hug her until she offlined. He sometimes wondered which she'd hate more. It pissed him off to no end that she had the audacity to complain about her stupid organic half, which none of the Decepticons (save for Starscream) even mentioned, when he had a triple-split personality he couldn't control, THANKS TO HER!

He _hated_ being in the middle of an intellectual conversation as Cold, when suddenly Crazy decided he had an idea he just had to share, and then he was forced to listen to him say something so utterly stupid and irrelevant that when he switched back, he found whoever he was talking to looking at him like he was crazy.

But he wasn't. Crazy was. Blitzwing was Blitzwing, and he had been normal, until that stupid spider experimented on him, trying to fix herself, and instead split his personality into three: Crazy, Cold, and Angry. Not only had she doomed him to a life of being laughed at and not taken seriously anymore, but she had also taken his identity from him. Sometimes he wondered if he was capable of any emotion other than the three he had.

He had been right up there in Megatron's ranks, but he was only there now because there were, what, six Decepticons left? In the whole universe? Otherwise, he'd be thrown down through the ranks to some foot soldier.

He always felt humiliated when he spoke to Megatron about something, a strategy or whatever it may be, and Crazy interrupted with a song, or Angry made a comment. Megatron would look at him, and for a moment, he would tell himself that some of their old leader, the one who cared for his subordinates, was looking at him and completely understood how uncontrollable his personalities were, and didn't mind so much. But then the new leader, the one who didn't care, would push through and scoff, and make a remark about Blitzwing being a few circuits shy of a processor. And that hurt, because he wasn't crazy, not really, at least not all the time. Right?

And having three personalities was like having three people in your head, and you're not sure which one is the real you, because they all want to be heard. Sometimes he liked Crazy the most, because Angry and Cold bickered like brothers, and it didn't help when they did it openly, so it looked like he was talking to himself.

Above all, it was the two of them who ruined everything. Cold wanted it one way, Angry wanted it another. Yes, no. Black, white. Up, down. Hot, cold. They were opposites on every end of the spectrum, and it made his processor hurt when they argued. When they argued, it wasn't him. Blitzwing wasn't arguing, his personalities were. And it was those times he thought maybe Crazy was his real self, because Crazy sat back and watched and didn't get in the middle of it.

Either way, he hated when Blackarachnia complained and moaned about her organic half, because if anyone had a right to hate themselves it was Blitzwing, who wasn't even sure which one to hate, half the time.

Over time, he stopped trying to add his two cents. Cold was his dominating personality, and Cold would stay quiet, and stay in the background, and he was content with that. He felt invisible, until Crazy made himself known, and then it was all optics on him, like he was some sort of freak they had to put up with.

Having three personalities in your processor, each fighting for control, was like having your own personal hell, all the time. But he put up with it, because he had to. Because he had no other choice. This was who he was now, even if _he_ wasn't sure who he was anymore. But that was okay too, because Crazy, Cold, and Angry, would just decide for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I also feel bad for Lugnut a little bit. He's kind of like a puppy, following Megatron around and thinking he's the greatest in the universe. I read on tfwiki that Lugnut doesn't really have enough processing power for anything other than his devotion to Megatron and his desire to destroy the Autobots, because he trusts that Megatron is smart enough to make the plans, and he'll just carry them out like the devoted servant he is. I hope that's how I portrayed him in this. It's kinda short, but not as short as Starscream's.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lugnut was the big, stupid Decepticon, just in the way Bulkhead was the big, stupid Autobot. But Lugnut didn't have the "secretly a genius when it comes to space-bridges" aspect that Bulkhead had. Lugnut was just stupid.

Part of that wasn't his fault. When the others made remarks about Blitzwing being a few circuits shy of a processor, they meant he was crazy. Which was true, one-third of the time. But Lugnut actually was a few circuits shy of a processor. He had never really been smart, but back during the Great War, it didn't matter his intellectual level, because he could fight, and had an unwavering devotion to Megatron.

But now they were defeated, and had nothing, he had lost his usefulness. Now he was just the big stupid followed of Megatron, who must have said "Our glorious leader Megatron" every other sentence. Starscream would really know that, he kept count.

And maybe Lugnut wasn't smart enough to know he was stupid, and didn't understand things very well, but he did know when he was being insulted, and he especially knew when Megatron was being insulted. But his processor couldn't really keep up with all the insults thrown his way, so he focused his efforts on the insults to Megatron, and beating the slag out of the one who said it.

Because if Lugnut wasn't good for anything remotely useful, at least he could be someone else's punching bag, and at least he could defend their glorious leader Megatron from the insults hurled his way (usually by Starscream). Even if he wasn't smart enough to know that he wasn't very smart (which doesn't really make a whole lot of sense, but then again, it's Lugnut), he was smart enough to know that he wasn't like his comrades, and he had enough in his processor to remember the times from when Megatron led the Decepticon army, back when there had been an army, and he had extended a cervo to the transformer no one bothered to talk to, because they thought he was too stupid. And for all his stupidity, Lugnut could appreciate that, and he would spend his life repaying the debt he felt was unrepayable, because he didn't know any better than to follow the only transformer who had ever been remotely kind to him, to the Pit and back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ... I hate Starscream, I'm not gonna lie. He's so irritating. Sorry to those who like him, I just never could get passed his obnoxious arrogance. Suffice to say, his chapter is lacking in the "deeper meaning to his actions" area, and I hope I wrote it the way Starscream would have wanted me to. I hope. So this one is a little more comical, I think, and I hope Starscream is portrayed well.

Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I'll keep checking.

Enjoy!

If there was ever a misunderstood Decepticon, it was Starscream. Sure, Blitzwing lived in his own personal hell, and Lugnut wasn't smart enough to comprehend the abuse thrown his way, and Megatron had basically shut down after the end of the Great War because of the massive guilt he felt for… that one thing that happened (Starscream didn't bother remembering), but that was nothing compared to what Starscream had to deal with.

Starscream had it the worst. Not only did he have to put up with the dumb idiot Decepticons he called "teammates" (in the loosest sense of the word), but he also had to put up with Megatron, and there was nothing he hated more than Megatron.

Oh! Look at me! I'm Megatron, the Decepticon leader who pouts all day! Humph! Starscream could think of a hundred reasons he should be the leader of the Decepticons, instead of Megatron.

So until he overthrew that stupid slag-head, he would exist for one reason, and one reason only: to be as annoying and irritating as possible. And if you asked the others, they'd tell you he's doing a really good job at it.

As long as it got him the title of "leader," he didn't care. And then he finally had it! Megatron had blown up and he was leader…!

And then his fellow Decepticons fled from the ship like a bunch of scaredy-sparklings just because they were going to run into the stupid _sun._

Well, the joke was one them, because they didn't! He crashed into the moon instead! So haha! But nevermind. He was leader of the Decepticons and Megatron was dead. The perfect ending for such a brave, strong, heroic transformer like Starscream, who had gone through so much on his journey to greatness! Suppressed by the evil Megatron and surrounded by idiots! He was truly lucky to be as wonderful and humble as he was. Plus, he'd basically saved everyone from Megatron's tyranny, so they should thank him, and fall at his stabilizing cervos with gratitude.

Of course, it wasn't like he was going to go find the others. He'd wait here.

Good plan, leader.


End file.
